Sailor Moon Love
by Ushio Sterling de Nigthroad
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si lo que las Sailor sabian del Milenio de Plata, no fuera toda la historia? ¿Y si Serena y Darien dejaran de amarse? Entren y lean ;D
1. Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

Waa, hacia mucho que no me pasaba por aqui . pero volvi corregida e inspirada (?) Ya se que esperan capitulo nuevo D: pero despues de leer la historia de nuevo, vi que tenia miles de errores, incoherencias, etc, etc. Por lo que decidi reescribir todo ^^

Y no se preocupen, la idea sigue siendo la misma, solo que ahora hay menos errores ortograficos, y segun yo, se entiende mucho mejor. Espero que les guste y ¡que cominece la lectura!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Naoko Takeuchi sensei. La trama es idea mia y de mi amiga Emily. **

**CAPITULO 1: Un nuevo comienzo**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, Darien había ido por fin a los estados unidos. Las chicas se encontraban en una pijamada en casa de Serena. Ella había estado muy distraída desde temprano y ahora solo se encontraba mirando las estrellas por la ventana.

La chica de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, noto el distanciamiento de la rubia, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar -¿serena te pasa algo?- la princesa de la luna seguía mirando la noche, como si nadie le hubiera hablado; simplemente seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

En su mente solo se repetían una y otra vez las mismas preguntas _"¿Qué estará haciendo Seiya en este momento?" "¿Pensara en mi?"_.

Amy volvió a hablarle a Serena, pero esta vez elevo su casi siempre tranquila voz - ¡Serena! ¿Me escuchas?-.

La rubia salió de su ensoñación y le respondió a la peli azul- Perdón Amy, ¿me decías algo?- volteo a ver a sus amigas y como siempre acostumbraba cuando estaba nerviosa, rasco su nuca y rio.

-Serena te ves muy distraída ¿estás bien?- esta vez fue la castaña quien hablo, en su voz se notaba cierta preocupación.

La rubia les sonrió y contesto tranquilamente –Si, de verdad que estoy bien-Serena se levanto de donde se encontraba y se sirvió un poco mas de té.

Como siempre, Rei no podía evitar la oportunidad de molestar a la rubia -No se preocupen chicas esa es la forma de ser de Serena, ella siempre esta distraída- La pelinegra apreciaba mucho su amiga, pero aun así era muy divertido ver los pucheros que hacía, cuando ella la "ofendía". Justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-¡ya Rei!, lo que pasa es que Serena extraña a Darien ¿verdad serena?- La guardiana de Venus, pensó en que eso era lo que preocupaba a su amiga.

Serena, mirando las estrellas de nuevo, contesto -No es eso, es solo que…-

De inmediato las chicas reaccionaron y soltaron un unisonó - ¡¿Que?-

Serena continuo explicando, esta vez viendo directamente a sus amigas -…es que estaba pensando… ¿que habrá pasado con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten?-

-¡Pero Serena tú tienes a Darien!- Rei protesto, ante el cuestionamiento de Serena

A lo que ella dijo -Lo sé pero…desde que se fueron, no he podido dejar de sentir que algo me falta-

Amy la guardiana de Mercurio, que jamás se había sentido así; y Mina la guardiana de Venus, que hacía mucho no había tenido nada serio con algún chico, comprendieron a la perfección lo que sentía Serena.

Mina se sonrojo al recordar a Yaten; y Amy por otra parte, simplemente se limito a suspirar.

Lita noto de inmediato los gestos de Mina y Amy. Y sorprendida por aquello, hablo - ¿No me digan que ustedes también?-

Rei comenzó a reír - ¿Acaso no recuerdas la bonita pareja que hacían Mina y Yaten o la de Amy y Taiki?-

Amy se sonrojo y Mina comenzó a reír como solo ella podía hacerlo; tanto que contagio a las demás y se olvidaron del tema.

Mientras tanto en otro planeta, una chica de cabellos azabaches, se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol. Contemplaba una extraña flor de color plateado, que tenía entre sus manos.

Una chica de cabellos del color de la flor, la saco de sus pensamientos –Fighter, estas pensando de nuevo en ella ¿verdad?-

La chica pelinegra, soltó la flor y esta de inmediato se fue con el viento. Bajo de un hábil salto del árbol y se acerco a la peli plateada –Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Healer- Después de decir eso, camino hacia el frente, más específicamente, hacia donde se erguía un hermoso y elegante castillo.

Otra chica, de cabello castaño, se unió a la conversación -Sabes que ella tiene novio-

El solo escuchar esas palabras, hizo que detuviera bruscamente su caminar -Trato de no recordarlo- apretó sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo, solo así podía desahogar la impotencia que la invadía.

En ese momento, uno de los sirvientes de la Princesa, se acerco a ellas para comunicarles que ella deseaba verlas.

Caminaron por el jardín hacia el castillo que ellas conocían muy bien y ya adentro se dirigieron a la sala del trono, donde habitualmente se encontraba la princesa. Ahí le dieron una respetuosa reverencia a su princesa; y esta, les hablo:

-Mi querida Star Fighter, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Desde que regresamos, te he notado distante- Kakyuu se levanto de su trono y se acerco a su guardiana

-Lo siento, mi princesa- Fighter bajo la cabeza, avergonzada y continuo –La verdad es que… ¡quiero regresar al planeta Tierra!- miro a la princesa a los ojos.

-¡Fighter!- Healer al escuchar las palabras de su compañera, de inmediato reacciono -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Sailor Star Healer. No, mejor dicho Yaten, quería regresar a ese planeta azul, tanto como Fighter. Pero sabía muy bien que no podía dejar sola a la princesa Kakyuu. Después de todo, no hacía mucho que la habían encontrado y abandonarla no era una opción.

-Mi querida Star Healer, ¿De verdad crees que me debo negar a esa petición?- la princesa se acerco a su guardiana de cabello plateado y le dio una dulce mirada- ¿Tu no deseas regresar?-

Healer se quedo inmóvil, al escuchar aquellas palabras de su princesa –Y-yo también quiero regresar- Dijo esas palabras casi en un susurro, pero por el contrario de Fighter, ella dijo estas palabras con la cabeza abajo, casi como si acabara de decir la peor ofensa del universo.

Hasta ahora Maker, se había mantenido en silencio, pero no podía hacerlo más. Ella también quería volver a ver a sus amigas, pero no a costa de la lealtad a su princesa. –Princesa, aunque queramos regresar, no podemos dejarla desprotegida y mucho menos ahora que recién empezamos a reconstruir nuestro planeta-

La princesa, solamente les sonrió –Mis amadas guerreras, se que ustedes han encontrado su felicidad en el planeta Tierra- camino elegantemente hasta Maker–Hace mucho que solo velan por mi bienestar. Es momento de que sean egoístas y luchen por su felicidad- Al decir esto miro directamente a Star Fighter –Y si su felicidad se encuentra en la Tierra, pueden irse cuando lo deseen-

-Pero princesa, ¿quien la protegerá cuando no estemos aquí?- Maker, aun no estaba del todo convencida

Kakyuu volvió a sonreír –En este planeta aun hay más Sailors que pueden cuidar de mi, ustedes no deben preocuparse por eso. Y como ultima orden: Consigan su felicidad mis queridas guardianas- Regreso a su trono y se sentó en el.

Las tres Star lights, dieron una reverencia a su princesa –Muchas gracias, princesa- Después de eso, salieron rumbo al jardín, para poder irse tranquilamente al planeta que tanto extrañaban.

Fighter, se encontraba de verdad emocionada, aunque no pudiera tener el amor de Odango, mientras estuviera cerca de ella, podría considerarlo como una media victoria –¡Me esforzare!- Healer y Maker, la miraron extrañadas, pero aun así comprendían perfectamente lo que sentía.

-Bien…- dio un cansado suspiro y continuo –…volveremos a ser hombres y…Seiya- señalo a Star Fighter -podrá ver de nuevo a su "Odango" **[N/A: después de debatirme mucho al reescribir esto, sobre si continuar poniendo "bombon" que es como se oye en la versión latina, o poner "Odango", gracias al poema de Sailor Star Fighter, decidi respetar la versión original]** y yo…-

-¿Podrás ver a Amy?- Healer la interrumpió burlándose

-Así es, tanto como tu veras a Mina de nuevo- Maker, sonrió victoriosa -¿o me equivoco?-

-Ya nos vamos lleno ¿no creen?- Healer se sonrojo y apresuro su caminar, rebasando a sus compañeras

-Vamos Healer, no cambies el tema- Fighter estaba de verdad divertida con la situación

-No, no te equivocas, ¿felices?- se cruzo de brazos, queriendo parecer indignada

-Hasta que aceptas que la quieres- la pelinegra reía hasta más no poder

-Cállate, o te mato- Healer le dio una mirada de "cuidado-con-darme-la-espalda" [N/A: ya se, eso no es una palabra XD] a Fighter

-Basta, será mejor que nos vayamos, es un viaje muy largo- Maker, hablo

-De acuerdo- Fighter y Healer, respondieron casi como niñas regañadas.

Y asi emprendieron su camino hacia el gran planeta azul, conocido como Tierra.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :D

y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ^^

No olviden dejar reviews ovo

Kisses 3


	2. Capitulo 2: Un sueño extraño

Bien, pues aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste ^_^. Pido una disculpa porque word me engaña y me hace creer que los capitulos son largos u/w/u

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko sensei, yo solo plasmo las ideas locas de Emily y mias.**

******CAPITULO 2: ****Un encuentro agradable y un sueño extraño**

Serena se encontraba caminando por el parque No. 10. Quería despejar su mente y pensó que tal vez el caminar sola, podría ayudarla; y justo cuando se sentó en una banca del parque, escucho la voz que tanto extrañaba.

-¡Hola odango!- La rubia volteo rápidamente y se alegro demasiado, al encontrar a la persona que había estado invadiendo sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente corrió a abrazarlo -¡Chicos! No saben cuánto los extrañe- Un par de traviesas lagrimas, corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Las lagrimas no van contigo, odango- Seiya le guiño un ojo y limpio con su mano, las lagrimas de Serena.

-Hola Serena, que bueno verte- Taiki hablo -¿y las chicas?-

-Ahora mismo iba a reunirme con ellas en el templo Hikawa- Serena se separo de Seiya, pero sorprendiéndolos completamente, tomo su brazo, como solía hacerlo con Darien.

-¿Podemos acompañarte?- Yaten trato de no sonar emocionado

-Claro, vamos- Serena les sonrió y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia allá.

Mientras tanto en el templo Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina, Luna y Artemis, ya se encontraban ahí.

Rei había ido a hacer un poco de té y regreso con cinco tazas.

-Ya es costumbre de Serena llegar tarde- rio, mientras les repartía las tazas a las chicas, para después sentarse alrededor de la mesa.

Minutos después, llego Serena, junto con los chicos -Hola chicas, miren quienes vienen conmigo-

Mina y Amy, sonrieron al instante en que vieron pasar por la puerta a Yaten y Taiki; lo que ellos notaron y les regresaron la sonrisa.

Rei fue la primera en hablar -Hola chicos, siéntense por favor-

Entraron a la habitación –Hola chicas, ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo Taiki, sentándose junto a Amy

-La verdad es que los extrañábamos- Mina hablo, mirando como Yaten se sentaba junto a ella.

Serena y Seiya se sentaron juntos –Las extrañábamos chicas, Kinmoku es aburrido si de gente se trata- Miro a Serena y esta le sonrió tiernamente.

Las chicas notaron esto y Lita se atrevió a preguntar -Serena, ¿te sientes bien?-

Ella inocentemente contesto –Ahora si-

Rei, pregunto -¿Como que ahora si?-

-No lo puedo explicar, es solo que ahora que esta Seiya me siento muy bien- Serena sonreía, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

-¡Serena! recuerda que tú tienes a Darien- Rei sonaba un poco molesta, después de todo ella hace mucho estuvo enamorada de él y si no hubiera sido por qué Serena y Darien estaban destinados a estar juntos, ella hubiera salido con él.

-Lo sé. Sé que tuvimos un pasado, y en el futuro….debemos estar juntos, pero he tenido un sueño muy extraño- La sonrisa de la princesa de la Luna se había esfumado y había sido remplazada por un gesto que demostraba dolor.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?- Amy fue quien hablo esta vez

**..:::Sueño:::..**

_-¡No te vayas! Por favor… no me quiero quedar sola- La princesa Serenity lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras se aferraba a un chico de cabellos oscuros._

_-Es mi misión, la Reina Selene [N/A: perdón si no es el nombre, la verdad no me acuerdo y no tengo internet mientras escribo esto ._.u y como muy seguramente imagino, se me olvidara corregirlo antes de subirlo ] nos lo ha encomendado y no la puedo defraudar.- el chico beso delicadamente la frente de la princesa –M-me tengo que ir- su voz se estaba quebrando._

_ -Dame un beso, uno con el que jamás te olvide- Serenity lo miraba suplicante a los ojos._

_-Claro, pero por favor prométeme una cosa- el joven se arrodillo y beso la mano de la princesa –Si yo muero…no sufras por ello, vuelve a ser feliz y cásate con alguien que de verdad merezca tenerte entre sus brazos-_

_La princesa Serenity, puso su mano derecha en su corazón y firmemente dijo -Te lo prometo, pero aun así, mi corazón siempre estará contigo- Serenity y el chico, se acercaron lentamente y fundieron sus labios en un dulce beso-_

**..:::Fin del Sueño:::..**

-Seiya tiene la misma cálida energía que el chico de mi sueño- Serena hablo

Todos la miraron muy sorprendidos, en especial Seiya, quien no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Estás segura? Odango-

-No del todo, pero podría jurar que eres tu- Estaba un poco sonrojada y trato de no mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Luna por primera vez en toda la conversación decidió hablar –Artemis y yo investigaremos-

Artemis hablo serio –Si, no hay tiempo que perder- Salieron de la habitación, dispuestos a investigar aquel extraño sueño.

-Lo siento, chicas- Serena comenzó a llorar, al no encontrar otra forma de desahogar su confusión –Se que peleamos para proteger el futuro que conocemos, pero…estoy muy confundida, lo siento- Serena salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

-¡Odango!- Seiya corrió justo detrás de Serena.

-Seiya- Yaten, trato de ir tras Seiya, pero Taiki lo detuvo.

La lluvia que hace unos minutos había comenzado, entorpecía su objetivo, pero aun si estuvieran cayendo vacas del cielo; el no dejaría de seguirla. –¡Odango!, espera- Seiya alcanzo a detenerla, del brazo.

-Se…se que Darien y yo debemos estar juntos, pero…¡Ya no es lo mismo!- Serena lloraba desconsoladamente –He dejado de amarlo, y él a mi también. Me lo ha dicho antes de irse- Serena se aferro a Seiya.

-Las chicas no lo saben ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se los dijiste?- Seiya odiaba verla llorar y lo único que supo hacer, fue abrazarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Porque… porque tenía miedo de que se enojaran conmigo, y de…sentirme sola de nuevo- Serena, había estado cargando con un gran peso, y hasta ahora al contar lo que sentía fue que su corazón, pudo estar ligeramente tranquilo.

-Tú nunca estarás sola, yo siempre estaré contigo. Desde el día que te vi en el aeropuerto captaste mi atención y no he dejado de pensar en ti- El pelinegro, levanto delicadamente a cara de Serena, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Las lagrimas de Serena, no la dejaban ver al chico -Desde que regresaron a su planeta he tenido comenzado a tener ese sueño y hasta ahora a nadie se lo dije. Tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti- Serena y Seiya acercaron poco a poco sus rostros, hasta que pudieron sentir el aliento del otro. Confirmaron sus palabras con un tierno y dulce beso, que los dos habían deseado desde hace mucho.

Serena se separo de él pelinegro -Tú eres la persona de mi sueño, definitivamente-

Seiya se sorprendió ante esto -Tenemos que investigar ese sueño-

Los dos estaban tan sorprendidos y embelesados por lo recién ocurrido, que no notaron que había alguien viéndoles desde los arbustos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews ovo

Kisses 3


	3. Capitulo 3: Serena y Seiya, ¿solos?

Wolis! No tener internet me hace muy activa :Du pero igaul me beneficia, ya que hago muchas cosas pendientes y asi. Y como pronto aqui en México, DF habra una convencion...obviamente no puedo faltar *w* y no es tanto por la convencion, sino porque vere a mis amigos y podre tomarme fotos con ellos; es muy divertido ^_^. En fin, dejare de divagar y los dejare leer xD Espero les guste ovo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios...etc, etc xD**

**Chapter 3: Serena y Seiya, ¿solos de nuevo?**

-Chibi-chibi- la voz proveniente de los arbustos, atrajo a Seiya y Serena hacia ella.

-Chibi chibi, ¿Qué haces aqui?- Serena, cargo a la pequeña de cabellos rosados, que traia su típico paraguas con ella.

Seiya, muy sorprendido acaricio su cabeza -Hola pequeña, ¿no se suponía que estabas con Galaxia?-

-Chibi- Ella solo le sonrio.

-Seiya, será mejor que vayamos a mi casa a secarnos- la rubia tomo la mano del chico

-De acuerdo, no me gustaría que te resfriaras, Odango- caminaron rápidamente, hacia la casa de la chica.

Mientras tanto en un elegante departamento de la ciudad, las Sailor Outers, habían sido reunidas por la guardiana del planeta del cambio.

-¿Dices que el futuro ha cambiado?- La rubia y un poco varonil, guardiana de Urano, pregunto algo sorprendida.

-Así es- contesto Setsuna [N/A: si soy sincera, no se bien de que color es su cabello ^_^U]

-Es por eso que mi espejo, ha estado actuando extraño- La chica de cabello aguamarina, hablo.

-El futuro como lo conocemos, ha desaparecido completamente- Setsuna tomo un sorbo de té –La puerta del tiempo recién se ha abierto de nuevo y la princesa, ya no estará junto al príncipe Endimion, por lo tanto…-esto ultimo lo dijo, con suma precaucion.

-Entonces… ¡¿La pequeña Dama, no existira?- La pequeña Hotaru, no podía creer lo que oia, su mejor amiga, no existiría. Era demasiado para ella. –¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-

Setsuna se acerco a ella para calmarla –Me temo que… el futuro ha cambiado a tal grado, que ya es tarde para cambiarlo-

-¿Quien es responsable de esto, Setsuna?- Haruka, estaba de alguna forma, furiosa.

-Me temo que no debo decirles nada mas por el momento- Sailor Plut, contesto –En su momento sabran todo lo demas-

Serena, Seiya y Chibi chibi, habían llegado a casa de Serena.

-¡Ya llegue!- Serena entro, hablando fuerte, para que sus padres la escucharan –Pasa, Seiya- El entro y bajo a Chibi chibi [N/A: eso no es un error de secuencia xD]

Despues de cerrar la puerta, Serena vio una nota en la mesita junto esta:

"_Serena:_

_A tu padre le surgió un negocio importante y lo he acompañado, hay un poco de comida en el refrigerador, pero si quieres preparar algo mas, hay ingredientes en la depensa._

_Tu hermano se queda en casa de uno de sus amigos, asi que no te preocupes por el. Regresamos mañana por la tarde._

_Te quiere, mamá"_

-Mis padres no estarán- Serena, hablo –Me recuerda cuando fuiste mi "guardaespladas"- Rio, al recordar aquel extraño y divertido dia.

-¿Como olvidarlo?- Seiya golpeo su mano en su frente –mmm…yo creo que de nuevo lo sere, ¿te imaginas si entra un maniático en la noche? No, no, no. Sera mejor que me quede contigo- Le guiño un ojo.

Serena le sonrio y despues, fue por unas toallas al armario de la planta alta. En unos minutos volvió con ellas y le entrego una a Seiya -Aquí tienes, si quieres puedes tomar un baño ahora, después ire yo-

-Gracias Odango- Se dirigió hacia el baño y al recordar la ultima vez que estuvo ahí se detuvo –Odango, esta vez no hay pastel ¿verdad?- Serena solo comenzó a reir, debido a lo vivido hace poco mas de dos meses.

-Si hay, pero me asegurare que Chibi chibi, no haga travesuras esta vez- Serena comenzó a secarse con la toalla y espero a que Seiya saliera de bañarse, para poder entrar ella.

Minutos después, ya que estaban limpios y secos, Serena y Seiya comenzaron a platicar sobre que habían hecho durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados; mientras tomaban té en la sala.

-De verdad te extrañe mucho, cada momento pensaba "¿Qué estará haciendo?" "¿Pensara en mi?" y cosas por el estilo- Serena estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Creeme cuando te digo que cada segundo del dia, estabas en mis pensamientos- Seiya le dio un ligero beso a Serena.

-¿Tienes hambre? Ire a hacer la cena- Serena levanto las tazas

-¿Quieres ayuda?- Seiya dijo

-Claro, aunque te advierto que Lita me ha enseñado cocinar ¿o creías que había desaprovechado estos dos meses?- La rubia rio.

-No lo creeré hasta que lo compruebe- El chico la "reto"

Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar, Seiya reconoció lo aprendido por Serena y hasta repitió el platillo, cosa que normalmente el nunca acostumbraba hacer.

Decidieron ver una película en la sala, pero antes de que terminara, quedaron profundamente dormidos. En una escena casi familiar: Seiya, Serena y Chibi chibi.

* * *

No olviden dejar reviews :D

Kissecitos (?) 3


	4. Capitulo 4: El nuevo Milenio de Plata

En el templo Hikawa, Rei estaba teniendo un sueño demasiado extraño.

**..:::Sueño:::..**

Era el siglo XXX, pero era demasiado diferente a como Rini y Setsuna les habían contado. No había ningún castillo de cristal, sino mas bien era como el palacio de El Milenio de Plata.

Casi todo era de color blanco, además… ¡Rini no estaba ahí! Y serena no parecía Neo Reina, mas bien tenia un vestido parecido al de la Reina Selene. Un hombre, que no logro distinguir, y una chica, de aparentemente 20 años, estaban junto a Serena y ella cargaba a una pequeña de aproximadamente 3 años; de cabello rubio y largo, amarrado en una coleta baja; y ojos como zafiros.

Junto a ellos estaban las Sailors Innes, las Outers y las Star lights, pero entre ellas había dos Sailors que jamás había visto.

**..:::Fin del Sueño:::..**

Rei despertó exaltada, su sueño había sido de lo mas extraño. Se levanto de la cama y decidió consultar a los dioses. Preferia estar segura sobre si eso o no era una visión.

El fuego sagrado, le mostro que efectivamente, era una visión; y aunque era muy tarde por la noche, decidió comunicarse con Setsuna. Ella le dijo que reuniera a las chicas mañana, y que era hora de que…supieran la verdad.

Al otro dia en el templo Hikawa, ya se encontraban Rei, Lita, Mina, Amy; y por ende Yaten y Taiki; Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna. Estaban esperando a que Serena llegara.

Lo que todas ignoraban es que ella y Seiya ya se encontraban ahí, pero no habían entrado; ya que Serena temia que las chicas estuvieran enfadadas con ella.

-Vamos Odango, son tus guardianas y mas importante, son tus amigas, no se enojarian contigo, solo por no seguir con ese futuro- Seiya se sento en los escalones, junto a ella.

-Se que Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy no lo estarán, pero…- se aferro al brazo de Seiya y pensó inmediatamente en Haruka y ¡Hotaru! Definitivamente la odiaría por no traer a su primer amiga al mundo

-¿Tenou?- Seiya recordó que desde que se conocieron, fueron casi enemigos declarados.

-Sí, además Hotaru quería mucho a Rini, la hija que Darien y yo tendriamos- Serena se entristeció al recordar a la niña de cabellos rosas y ojos rojos.

-Odango, recuerda que pase lo que pase, estare a tu lado y me enfrentaría al universo entero si es necesario para protegerte- El pelinegro tomo la mano de la chica y deposito un dulce beso en ella. Como si con ello estuviera dándole su voto de amor a Serena.

-De acuerdo- dio un largo suspiro -Entremos- Se levanto con la ayuda de el y subieron las escaleras, hacia el templo.

Una vez que llegaron, Serena se sintió demasiado cohibida al sentir la mirada de todos en ellos dos; Seiya al notar esto, solo apretó su mano en señal de apoyo.

Nadie dijo nada acerca de lo ocurrido con Serena, el dia anterior, solo se concentraron en el motivo de la reunión. Incluso las Sailors del sistema exterior, callaron respecto a que su princesa estuviera junto al que consideraban un "intruso" en su planeta.

-Es sobre el futuro, ¿verdad?- Rei fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto la Sailor del planeta de los mares.

-Tuve un sueño ayer por la noche- La pelinegra, contesto

-Pues que sueños tan atinados los tuyos- rio Mina

-Mina, mejor deja que Setsuna hable- Lita, como todo en el lugar, estaban apenados por Mina.

-¡Wow! Serena no fue la que lo dijo- Rei se burlo de Serena, como siempre solia hacerlo.

-¿Eh? Ah…es que, ayer no dormi muy bien- Serena puso su mano en la nuca, mientras sonreí apenada.

Mina peco de indiscrecion -¿Como ibas dormir bien si Seiya se quedo contigo?- Puso una mirada, de "picarones" a lo que Serena, de inmediato se sonrojo y espero una reacción violenta por parte de Haruka, quien aparentemente estaba muy tranquila.

-¿Y-y quien te dijo eso?- La rubia, trato de hacer pasar su preocupación, por nerviosismo

-Pues Yaten, ¿Quién mas?- Sonrio orgullosa

Seiya, miro a Yaten como si dijera "Te odio"

Yaten solo se puso muy rojo y le susurro a Mina -Te había dicho que no dijeras nada-

Mina se apeno –Lo siento-

A pesar de todo, para Taiki era divertido el "sufrimiento" de sus hermanos, por lo que no pudo evitar aportar algo -Tu tampoco debiste haber dormido bien ¿verdad, Seiya?- Seiya le dio la misma mirada al castaño y se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Chicos, no es por ser grosera, pero hemos venido hoy por otro tema, asi que Setsuna, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- Lita hablo amable, pero seria a la vez

-Para que entiendan lo que les contare sobre el futuro, deben saber sobre el pasado- Setsuna hablo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo

–Hace mucho tiempo, en el Milenio de Plata, antes del romance entre la Princesa Serenity y el Principe Endimion. La princesa conocio a una estrella fugaz que se refugiaba en la Luna. Ellos se enamoraron y ya que la Reina tenia mucha confianza en aquella estrella; y al ver que su hija y la estrella querían pasar el resto de su vida juntos, les dio su bendición para casarse.

Aquella estrella, era el príncipe, junto con sus hermanos, de un lejano planeta, que había sido devastado por una guerra. Y que para su propia protección, su padre les había dado broches de transformación de Sailor.

Ellos se casaron y tiempo después, la princesa esperaba una hija de la estrella. En ese entonces el planeta de la hermana menor de la Reina, El Planeta de las Flores, estaba siendo amenazado por un enemigo; por lo cual la Reina envio a las Tres Estrellas a ayudarla. [N/A: Leer sueño del CAP. 1]

El príncipe y sus hermanos, murieron en ese batalla, pero la Reina lo oculto. Cuando la niña nació, la envio a otro planeta y borro la memoria de todos, para que la princesa no sufriera.

Es por eso que nadie recuerda esa parte de la historia, y el porqué ustedes cuidan a la princesa Kakyuu.

-¿¡U-una hija!- Serena ahora estaba aun mas nerviosa, después de todo, uno no se entera todos los días de que tuvo una hija. –Espera… ¿Dónde esta ella?- Su cara de asombro, cambio por otra de dolor. Por lo que opto por hacer que Seiya la abrazara.

-No lo se, la única que sabia donde estaba era la reina, además de Luna y Artemis, pero a ellos también les borro la memoria- Setsuna busco entre sus conocimientos, por una forma de conocer el paradero de la pequeña.

-Artemis y Luna, ¿no pueden ir al pasado a investigar?- Serena, estaba preocupada por el destino de aquella niña, que aunque no conocio, era de alguna forma su hija.

-Claro. solo que procuren que no los vea la reina, ni las demás Sailors- Miro a los pequeños gatos.

Luna y Artemis, solo asintieron; para después salir en busca de aquella niña que debía ser encontrada. A los demás solo les quedaba esperar y confiar en que funcionara.

-Ahora que saben lo que paso, se preguntaran que tiene que ver con el presente y aun mas importante, con el futuro- Setsuna comenzó a explicar

-En ese entonces la reina Selene, no conto con que el príncipe se reencontraria con la princesa en la otra vida. Por lo que cuando ellos se conocieron, se enamoraron de nuevo…Aunque aun no me explico el porqué cambio en Darien.

La princesa no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de Seiya, era algo que no se podía evitar.

Y en cuanto al futuro, Rei ha visto parte de ello y eso es solo lo que les puedo contar; nuestra princesa fundara un nuevo Milenio de plata y para proteger a nuestro planeta, contaremos además con las Sailor Star Lights y…las Sailor Sun Lights- esto ultimo lo dijo casi como un susurro.

-¿Sailor Sun Lights? ¿Quiénes son?- la pequeña Hotaru, pregunto

-Eso no puedo decírselos, porque… yo tampoco lo se- aun después de esa respuesta, Setsuna, mostraba su caracteristica calma. –Aunque el futuro haya cambiado, no creo que debamos alarmarnos aun por ello-


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿Mi hija?

Había pasado una semana desde aquella reunión; Luna y Artemis observaban, en un planeta muy lejano, a tres jovenes Sailors. Que plantaban semillas de las cuales saldrían hermosas flores, regaban las que ya habían salido de sus capullos a conocer el mundo y ponían un poco de tierra donde hacia falta.

-¡No es justo! Esto es demasiado aburrido- La chica de cabello negro con unos mechones blancos, muy largo, y ojos azul cielo; cruzo los brazos y se dejo caer en el verde pasto. Tenia puesto un short rojo, calcetas largas negras, y una blusa corta negra, tipo marinera.

Hizo un puchero y se dejo caer junto a la otra chica -Estoy de acuerdo, con Aya- Ella era mas alta que la otra chica, poseía cabello rubio, que le llegaba a media espalda, y ojos verde claros; ella usaba una falda azul, y una blusa blanca de tirantes.

-Para empezar, la princesa nos pidió que ayudaramos a Anza y a mi, no se que es lo que haces tu aqui- A pesar de estar regañando a la pelinegra, no lo decía con odio o alguna mala intención –Y en segundo lugar, no es por ofender, pero no estas ayudando mucho que digamos- Esta chica era la mas alta de las tres, tenia cabello castaño y rojizo **[N/A: algo asi como con luces o eso, no se si me di a entender ^_^U]**, hasta los hombros, ojos lilas, y tenia puesto un vestido corto rosa.

-Es que…no quería estar solita- juntaba sus dedos muy a lo Hinata de Naruto –Además, todavía que estoy ayudando, no te parece- actuo, volteando la cabeza indignada y volvió a cruzar los brazos

-P-pero aun asi es injusto que las Star Lights se hayan ido y nosotros limpiemos el desastre de Sailor Galaxia, cuando nostros no estuvimos en la batalla, ¿no crees Nana?- Nerviosa, trato de cambiar el tema y la opinión de la castaña.

-mmm…si lo pones asi, creo que es verdad, pero aun asi, la princesa nos lo pidió y no debemos desobedecerla- Nana se sento junto a las otras dos chicas en el pasto –Ademas las Star Lights ayudaron a Sailor Moon en esa batalla-

-Nana- la chica pensó, antes de hablar -¿tu conoces a Sailor Moon? ¿Cómo es?- Aya parecía muy interesada en saberlo.

La castaña contesto -La princesa me ha contado un poco sobre ella, es rubia con un peinado algo gracioso, como chichones, con ojos azules…oh y tiene una luna dorada en la frente- La chica tenía muy buena memoria y desde que la princesa regreso, les había hablado mucho sobre las Sailor Scouts de la Tierra.

-Es ella- La pelinegra hablo seria, casi en un susurro

-¿Cómo?- Anza se sorprendió ante lo que dijo su amiga

-Ah, digo que…me gustaría conocerla- Aya rio nerviosa y se levanto de inmediato del pasto –Tengo que hablar con la princesa- Corrió hacia el palacio, acción que sorprendió por completo a las dos chicas.

-Esto es extraño- Nana hablo

-¿De que hablas?- Anza se sorprendió ante las conjeturas de su amiga

-Aya, no es de las personas que estén serias y menos si es sobre alguna persona- La castaña, parecía hablar mas para si misma, que para Anza

-Con las únicas personas que es así, es con las Starlights, las respeta y admira mucho- La rubia solto una pequeña risa.

-¿De verdad?- La mas alta de las chicas, se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la rubia.

-Si, ya sabes que no es muy buena expresando sus sentimientos, pero desde niña es la que ha pasado mas tiempo con ellas, e incluso cuando la princesa nos dio nuestro broche de transformación, Star Healer le dio consejos para ser Sailor- La ojiverde recordó aquello tiempos.

Luna y Artemis en su forma de humanos, se encontraban ocultos tras unos arbustos, y habían observado toda la escena.

-¿Crees que Aya lo sepa?- Luna miro a su compañero

-no lo se- Artemis contesto –por el momento solo hay que avisarle a las chicas y…decirles lo demas-

-De acuerdo- Luna asintio

Una vez que llegaron a la Tierra, fueron de inmediato al Templo Hikawa, para pedirle a Rei que avisara a todos. Y una vez que estuvieron ahí, Luna comenzó a explicar.

-Bien, pues afortunadamente la encontramos en muy buen estado- Luna hablo al parecer muy contenta –Tiene 13 años y es muy parecida a Serena en esa epoca- una gotita se asomo de su cabeza de gato.

-Pero…también encontramos una parte de la historia que Setsuna no menciono- Artemis coloco su patita en su cara.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto inocentemente Mina

-La princesa no fue la única en enamorarse y en tener una hija- La gotita de Luna, de hace un momento, se había vuelto una gota enorme

-¡¿Eh?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury…con…el príncipe Yaten y el príncipe Taiki- Artemis estaba un poco sonrojado.

Amy, estaba en shock y Taiki le daba aire con la mano, mientras Mina aun estando sonrojada, se acercaba mas a Yaten.

-¿Y donde están, Luna?- Serena parecía emocionada.

-En un planeta muy lejano- La gotita aun no desaparecia –En el planeta de las flores-

-¡¿Que?- Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, eran ahora los sorprendidos. -¿Quiénes son?- preguntaron al unisono –Dejen de imitarme- se miraban el uno a los otros.

-Según sabemos sus nombres son Aya, Nana y Anza- Artemis fue el que respondió.

-Pues que esperamos, vayamos a conocerlas- Serena estaba muy animada, la idea de tener una hija con Seiya era como un sueño.

Emprendieron el viaje para conocer a sus futuras o ¿antiguas?, hijas.


	6. Capitulo 6: Conociendo a nuestros padres

Hola a los que leen mis bizarrerias (?) :D Bien pues creo me tarde corrigiendo este capitulo, pero trate de hacerlo mas largo (cosa que aparentemente logre), ademas innclui unos cuantos detalles que miti la primera vez y cambie un poco el final del capitulo.**  
**

Espero les guste, dejen un review y sean felices (?) :3

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, son creacion de Naoko Takeuchi. Las hijas de los protagonistas tienen nombres de cantantes/actrices que han tenido algo que ver con Sailor Moon. Komatsu Ayaka: Sailor Venus en el Live Action; Anza Oyama: Sailor Moon en los primeros Sera Myu (Kondo Nana, si es punto aparte, solo es una idol que admiro mucho xD)**

**Chapter 6: Conociendo a nuestros padres **

En Kinmoku, Aya se encontraba recostada en el pasto, observando el cielo nocturno y pensando sobre la respuesta que la princesa le había dado.

**..:::Flashback:::..**

-Mi querida Sun Midnight, me temo que aun no es tiempo de que lo sepas, pero mientras tanto, quiero que no te preocupes por ello. Pronto sabrás la verdad y el porqué haz visto a Sailor Moon- La princesa, le sonreía gentilmente, mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro de la pelinegra

-L-le agradezco su tiempo, princesa- la chica dio una respetuosa reverencia y salió del salón del trono.

**..:::Fin Flashback:::..**

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- Nana se acerco a ella y se sento justo a su lado–Hace un poco de frio, deberías entrar-

-Estaba mirando las estrellas y…pensando- La pelinegra se sentó, pero seguía mirando el cielo

-¿Pensando? ¿Sobre qué?- Nana pregunto interesada

-Nana, ¿tú crees en el destino?- Aya miro muy seria a su amiga. -¿Crees que hay una razón por la que he soñado con Sailor Moon?-

-Ayaka ¿has soñado con Sailor moon?- La castaña estaba sorprendida, Aya no era buena recordando, por lo que no creía que fuera normal, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que fuera su subconciente quien lo recordara.

-Moo, no me digas Ayaka, es como si yo te dijera Kondou- hizo un puchero –Y si, últimamente sueño con que una chica como la que describiste, me dice que es bueno ver que estoy bien y cosas de ese tipo- No era de las personas que recordaban sus sueños, y que pudiera contar eso, ya era mucho.

-Pero Ayaka es tu nombre, y Kondou es mi apellido, no hay punto de comparación- la cstaña sonrió victoriosa –Pues…tal vez, es solo un sueño, no debes preocuparte por eso- Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, gentilmente- Ademas, ya has hablado con la princesa, ¿cierto?

-Tienes razon- La pelinegra dejo caer su espalda en el pasto, de nuevo –Creo que me preocupo por nada- rio tranquilamente –Espera… ¿Cómo es que sabes que hable con la princesa?- la castaña solo desvio la mirada apenada –Esta bien, no importa…oh y si me vuelves a decir Ayaka, les dire a todos lo que hiciste en la ultima fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa- le enseño la lengua a Nana

-D-de acuerdo, Aya- Remarco el nombre de la chica, estaba muy sonrojada y sumamente nerviosa.

-Fufufu, asi me gusta- Aya rio aun mas fuerte y dejo caer en el pasto nuevamente.

…:::-:::…

A la mañana siguiente, un grupo de chicos, habían llegado al planeta de las flores.

-Bienvenidos, los esperábamos- La princesa de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, camino elegantemente hacia los recién llegados. Dos Sailors venían escoltándola, una de ellas con traje verde y la otra con traje rosa.

-¿Princesa? ¿Cómo supo que vendriamos?- Seiya de inmediato pregunto

-Usted lo sabia, ¿cierto?- Esta vez fue Yaten quien hablo.

-Por favor, dile a Ayaka, Anza y Nana que vengan aqui- La princesa le hablo a una la Sailor de traje rosa, que venian junto a ella

-Como usted diga- la Sailor dio una reverencia y se marcho. –Asi es mi querido Yaten, pero ustedes debían descubirlo por su cuenta- Contesto la princesa de aquel planeta. Transcurridos unos minutos, la Sailor de traje Rosa, llego tres Sailors mas.

-¿Nos llamaba, princesa?- una de ellas, de cabellos castaños y traje azul con morado, hablo, otra de ellas tenia un traje rojo con azul y la otra un traje anaranjado y verde. Hicieron una respetosa reverencia, sin darse cuenta de los demás que se encontraban ahí.

-Asi es, mis queridas guardianas- Contesto la princesa de cabellos de fuego –Sailor Sun Midnight, ahora es tiempo de responder esa pregunta que me hiciste ayer- La princesa extendió su mano derecha, para que la chica de traje rojo la tomara, cosa que de inmediato lo hizo y cuando al fin miro al frente, se sorprendió completamente por lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-¡¿Qué hacen vestidas de esa forma?- Miro directamente a los hermanos Kou y los señalo con su dedo índice, tenia una cara tan extraña, que oscilaba entre asombro y horror.

-¿E-eh?- respondieron los tres aludidos -¿A que te refieres?- Seiya fue el que hablo esta vez

-Estan vestidas como…hombres- Las Sailors detras de ella no pudieron mas al ver la cara de la chica y comenzaron a reir escandalosamente.

-Oh…eso- Taiki respondió nervioso –Esta…es la forma que tenemos en el planeta Tierra- Yaten y Seiya se habían sonrojado, ante aquel comentario. Ellos nunca les mencionaron que cuando habían ido a aquel planeta, se habían transformado en chicos, solo comentaron que habían tenido que volverse idols famosos, para encontrar a la princesa, pero solo eso.

La princesa despejo su garganta, llamando la atención de todos –Mis queridas Midnight, Aqua y Love, hay algo que debo decirles- La princesa les indico a las Sailors, con un gesto de su mano, que se acercaran a ella. –Ustedes nunca se preguntaron donde estaban sus padres?- Les sonrio cálidamente, como casi siempre solia hacerlo (excepto cuando hacian travesuras o rompían cosas en el palacio)

-Claro que si, pero…- La Sailor de traje naranja fue interrumpida por la castaña -¿A que viene eso ahora?-

-Es una historia un poco larga- La princesa comenzo a narrar aquella historia que aun los protagonistas ignoraban, de cierto modo, hasta hace poco. Cuando hubo terminado el relato, las tres chicas, se habían quitado la transformación y parecían realmente confundidas, en especial Midnight, quien sintió que sus heroínas se habían esfumado repentina y cruelmente.

–Si me permiten, debo presentarlas debidamente, a sus padres- La princesa había dado un paso hacia el lado, para poder hacerlo y que se acercaran sin impedimentos. –Serena, Seiya…- Los miro y continuo –Ella es Ayaka Komatsu, Sailor Sun Midnight…su hija- Serena no pudo evitar ir de inmediato a abrazarla, cosa que de alguna forma incomodo a la pelinegra.

-L-lo siento, me alegra saber que estas bien- La rubia la solto y estaba llorando, por lo que Seiya de inmediato se acerco para apoyarla.

-No…esta bien- Sonrio a la rubia, pero Aya estaba mas seria de lo que acostumbraba, y Nana lo noto perfectamente, pero deicidio que después hablaría con ella.

-Hola Aya- Seiya saludo a la chica –Hola Figh…Seiya- La pelinegra forzo su mejor sonrisa, para los que eran sus padres.

-Mina, Yaten…- La princesa continuo con las presentaciones –Ella es Anza Oyama, Sailor Sun Love y es su hija- Mina se acerco, la miro como quien inspecciona un auto ultra caro que comprara.

-Si, eres mi hija...bueno de Sailor Venus, eres guapa como los Aino- Hablo mientras hacia sus ademanes dignos de una actriz de telenovela.

-Ahmm…gracias, creo- Anza, no sabia si sentirse halagada –Tu…también eres linda… Por eso no entiendo como te fijaste en Yaten- Aprovecho su oportunidad para molestar al peli plateado.

-Ya decía que me recordabas a alguien- refiriéndose a Mina, con una palma en la frente

Incluso la princesa tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero aun asi continuo –Amy, Taiki…Ella es Nana Kondô, Sailor Sun Aqua, su hija- La princesa presento a la ultima de las chicas.

-Es un gusto conocerlos- Nana se acerco a los chicos y dio una respetuosa reverencia –Me alegra saber que si tenemos padres- Comento con algo de gracia.

Amy hizo algo que normalmente nunca haría y que sorprendió a todos los presentes, abrazo efusivamente a su hija –Es un placer conocerte Nana-

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto Taiki con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, gracias- La castaña le sonrio

-Princesa, hay algo que aun no entiendo- Aya hablo -¿Por qué si eso fue hace muchos años, aun tenemos 13?- a partir de esa pregunta, la duda surgió en las tres jóvenes chicas.

-Eso es porque ustedes estuvieron "congeladas" hasta hace trece años- La princesa hablo serenamente.

-¿Congeladas?- Pregunto Nana,

-No literalmente- Kakyuu rio –Se podría decir que mientras estaban dormidas, sus cuerpos detuvieron su crecimiento-

La princesa organizo una cena en honor a la vista de las Sailor Scouts del Sistema solar y, por la partida de sus guardianas que al fin, habían conocido a sus progenitores.

* * *

**Contesto reviews!~**

**MegumiSakura:** A peticion del publico xD espero te guste ovo

**Fall93: **Es que Seiya es genial *q* ojala mi fanfic sea de tu agrado y cumpla las espectativas :D

**Princessnerak: **Gracias a ti por tu tiempo ^^ y si, cuando lo escribi note que en cierta forma era parecido, pero trate de cambiar eso al ponerles otra edad (no es facil tener hijos adolescentes xD), incluir mas sailors y que habra sorpresas en el proximo capitulo, en cuanto a la actitud de Aya :D

Bien, pues me despido, ojala les guste el rumbo que tomara la historia y espero sus reviews =v= (cada review es un sueño con los three lights :D)

Byebye :3


End file.
